


In truth's company

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post TFP, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: Post that phone call. Things needed to change between these two anyway.





	In truth's company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleftpill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftpill/gifts), [OhAine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhAine/gifts), [Librarianmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarianmum/gifts).



The day had gone in a blur..one moment she had been making tea, the next her heart was wrenched out and crushed before her. It made her feel empty and hollow and tired...but also light, like a weight had been lifted.

  
She saw him two days later. He looked nervous.

  
“I am sorry Molly. You were force-”

  
“I meant it.” She said it quietly, firmly and without any nervousness. Indeed she didnt feel any. After all, what did she have to lose...his _friendship_? She had almost lost her _life_ …the other losses would’ve been incidental anyway.

So she took control, made the confession.

  
He looked alarmed, like he was caught unprepared.

  
She smiled. “I had to say it. In case tomorrow there is a real bomb and I am blown to pieces.”

  
Her casual tone and gentle smile almost did him in.

  
It took him two more weeks but he finally did realise, and admit, that she wasnt the only one telling the truth that fateful day.


End file.
